Behind The Sea
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: Bakura's relaxing by the water, and Yami comes to join him. Darkshipping. Fluff. R&R, please. :


This is my first Darkshipping fic. I got the idea while listening to the PATD song, Behind the Sea. It's basically a load of sweet fluff that has no point but to (hopefully) make you smile. (:

Enjoy. :

* * *

The squawks of seagulls sounded overhead, the ocean's small, foamy white waves crashing gently onto the shore

The squawks of seagulls sounded overhead, the ocean's small, foamy white waves crashing gently onto the shore. The smell of the saltwater was pretty noticeable, but the half-albino had grown accustomed to it after the first few minutes he was out there.

Underneath his back was the aging wood that made up the small dock, the lower half of his legs (from his knees down) were dangling off the edge, a mere few feet above the water. Little drops splashed on his legs occasionally, but only when the waves got slightly bigger, than cowered back down. Slender, yet muscular arms were bent, hands behind his head with his eyes closed; completely relaxed.

However long he'd been out there, he didn't know. An hour or so maybe? He wasn't completely sure, but it didn't really matter; his hikari knew where he was, and that was all that he really had to worry about.

An all-too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts, which was something he was not expecting.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Bakura slightly raised his right eyelid, just enough for the man standing above him to see the chocolate brown eyes that were—surprisingly—warm, and without their sharp glint to them.

"Likewise," was the relaxing male's response.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't care."

The former pharaoh sat down, in a way similar to Bakura, except he didn't lie down; he remained sitting upright, his posture slouched a little.

The scene before his dark plum eyes was beautiful, as Ryou had told him. The normally blue sky was dyed and streaked with orange and red, with the clouds painted darker shades of orange. The sun was visible off in the distance, sinking beneath the horizon, about three quarters of it already swallowed by the huge body of water. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the former thief king sitting upright as well, gazing out at the ocean himself.

"What brings you out here, Pharaoh?" Yes, after all this time, he used that name. Why he couldn't just call him Yami, Yami would never know.

"Ryou and Yugi were going to go hang out at the Game Shop, so I asked where I could find you. Ryou told me you'd be here." Simple as that.

Bakura was a little taken aback. Yami wanted to be with him? That was a little…new. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as the silence grew.

"It's getting late," Bakura stated the obvious, wanting to get out of the awkward situation. Don't misinterpret—he _wanted_ to spend some time with Yami. They managed to become acquaintances, but that didn't mean he was comfortable in a dragged out, awkward silence. Much to Yami's dismay, the man sitting beside him got to his feet. Yami mimicked his actions, but his foot slipped out from under him, and his slender body dropped through the air, towards the water.

Without processing what was happening, a pale hand was extended, and his fingers enclosed tightly around the other's hand, his other hand gripping the wood so they both didn't fall into the chilly, salty water. Yami's shoes and hem of his jeans would be wet, but at least it wasn't his entire body.

Bakura hauled his peer up onto the dock, with a little more force than deemed necessary, so due to that factor, Yami stumbled into Bakura, and in that second he fell against him, lips came upon lips, both pairs of eyes wide with surprise.

Yet neither of them pulled away.

Instead, both the dark plum and warm brown pairs of orbs slowly slipped shut, leaning into each other—_intentionally_, this time. The shortest of the pair found his arms wrap themselves around his acquaintances' neck, the half-albino's arms snaking around the former pharaoh's waist, pulling him closer.

Since they were both only human, they had to pull away eventually for air. They still remained close, though, foreheads pressed together, close enough so that each other's breath could be felt upon the other's lips.

A sly grin made its way onto Yami's lips, making Bakura raise a white eyebrow in response.

"What were you saying about it being late?"


End file.
